All Good Things Ep 09: She Owns the Night
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: Kim's betrayed by Walter, Ron's out to find her, and Joss, Kate, and Dr. Director are headed to Miami. Coincidence? Hardly. But as Walter's serum takes effect on Kim, unforeseen side effects occur and it may take all of them to bring Kim back.
1. Prologue

_Extended Disclaimer: The characters of Mac, Li-Anne, Victor, and The Director of The Agency, are credited to John Woo's Once A Thief television series._

**She Owns the Night**

Prologue

Doctor Director of Global Justice sat alone in the passenger compartment of the GJ hyperjet. While she had no difficulty piloting the craft herself, she wasn't trusting of her nerves at the moment. While it would only take half an hour to get to her destination, the Director sat impatiently in the luxurious room. Everything was silent, as they had broken the sound barrier a few moments before, and the Director was longing for the bustle commotion of GJ Headquarters as a distraction from what she would soon have to do.

She activated her wrist communicator. "Agent Du, any word from Drakken and Shego?" she asked, hoping for some news to take her mind off of her impending assignment.

"Not in the last two minutes since you requested an update, Dr. Director." Agent Will Du stated in his monotone voice, revealing none of his annoyance at feeling as though he need to be babysat.

"Very well. Let me know if you hear anything."

"Will Du out."

The Director sighed and fidgeted. This wasn't an assignment, she told herself. It was an honor. One that she had never wanted to have. "Pilot?" she called.

"Ten minutes to landing, ma'am." the pilot called back before she could even ask.

Pulling out her Mobile Database from her pocket, she began scanning her speech. She needed some action to calm her nerves, but as she looked out over the approaching coastal city, it looked so peaceful and she doubted her visit to Miami would be anything but action packed.

* * *

Kate sat down in her usual chair, between Joe's and Liam's. This time, however, those chairs were empty. She laid her hands out on the shiny black table, feeling the steel coolness in her palms. This was the first time she had been called to the Director's office alone, and she was beginning to sweat.

"Nervous, Kate?" came a sultry, yet no nonsense voice from in front of Kate, making her jump. The Director of the Canadian Spy Organization, known simply as The Agency, seemed to materialize out of the shadows in the dimly lit briefing room, wearing small square glasses and a business style, brown skirt suit. "Don't be. This isn't so much of an assignment as a holiday."

"Holiday?" Kate asked.

A meter stick snapped down on the table, making Kate jump again. The Director slowly lifted the meter stick up, twisting it around in her hands. "I'm not finished." she continued. "We've studied your family tree and I've decided you should go down to Miami."

"Miami, Florida?"

"No, Miami, Toronto..." the Director said sarcastically.

"But I don't have any family in the States!" Kate insisted. "Not since my great grandmother..." The meter stick slapped the table again and Kate narrowed her eyes. "Can't Mac, Li-Anne or Victor go?"

The Director circled around Kate, tapping the end of the meter stick in one hand. "You're the only one with family in Florida. You'll have your briefing on your flight."

"But I thought this was a holiday." Kate said, crossing her arms.

The meter stick came down again, making Kate jump, and the Director leaned in close, whispering, "Then bring your sun screen."

* * *

Joss Possible crawled out of the red and orange Cessna. "Thanks for the ride, Bernice! T'was sure fun flyin' with ya!"

"Any relative of Kim is a friend of mine, Joss!" the heavy set woman said. She wiped the sweat from her brow with a red baseball cap and smiled.

"I owe you one, then." Joss replied with a wave. Miami, Florida. Where the entire Possible family was gathering because Nana Possible was soon to pass away. It certainly wasn't how Joss had wanted to meet everyone again.

She sloughed off her tan long duster jacket and squinted against the bright coastal sun that was threatening to sink into the ocean. The faint sting of the wind from flying in an open cockpit still tickled her cheeks as the sun began to warm them.

Beep beep beepbeep.

"Howdy, Wade!" Joss grinned as she activated her communicator. The device had many of the same features as her cousin Kim's, but was built a little more robust and practical. Encased in titanium and colored flat black, it may not have been as stylish as the Kimmunicator, but it suited Joss just fine. "What's the... uh..."

"Sitch?" Wade asked with a grin.

Joss narrowed her eyes. "Problem." Her expression immediately changed to one of worry as the realization of what Wade's call could mean occurred to her. "Oh no... I'm not too late, am I? Has Nana..."

"No. She's okay. Your parents and Kim's family are all there, but..."

"But Kim's family mean no Kim, I reckon." Joss commented.

"Right. I got her on GPS and Ron went to go look for her." Wade explained.

Joss sighed, letting her shoulders slump for a moment. "Well, reckon I should go help. No tellin' what kinda trouble those two are getting into."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Kimberly, are you okay?" Olivia Nelson asked, looking into Kim's face. The hero's skin had paled a little more than usual and her eyes had changed into a pale yellow. Olivia stepped back as Kim stood and ran her fingers through her thick red hair.

"I feel amazing, Olivia." Kim smiled. Olivia's eyes widened as Kim's smile revealed enlarged fangs. "Thank you." she said, narrowing her eyes hungrily.

"Walter, what did you do to her?!" Olivia asked, her voice beginning to shake.

Walter Nelson was still standing behind Kim, his stitched face with a frozen smug look. "It looks like you're not the only super genius in the family, doesn't it?" he asked, painfully moving his lips despite his wired jaw. He circled Kim, moving beside his little sister. "Immortality. Invulnerability..."

"She's a freaking vampire, Walter!" Olivia shouted.

"Nonsense." Walter said, trying to smile. "Granted, there are some physical similarities, but I didn't exactly have a chance to finish this serum after the last one was destroyed."

Olivia threw her hands in the air and turned away. "You're on your own for this one, Walt."

Walter shrugged, following her. "Don't you get it, Olivia? I've won. Kim will live forever, continuing to save the world from everything! Nothing can stop her now, not even time!" he laughed before grabbing his jaw in agony. "Ow..." he whimpered.

Olivia opened the door and looked back at her older brother. "Then I guess you won't be needing me anymore." With a dejected look, she stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

Walter smiled evilly. "If Kim is with me, who could be against me?" he asked himself, turning back to his room. "Right, Kim?" he said, waiting for a response. "Kim?" Poking his head carefully into her room, he looked around. The mini Diablo was still on his work bench, the pictures and newspaper clippings were all still on the walls, and even the Kim Possible quilt still sat undisturbed on his bed. He tip toed up to the open window that blew hot air into his room from the darkness. "Kim!" he shouted as loud as he could with his wired jaw.

Outside were the headlights of vehicles moving down each street and the lamps of nearby apartment buildings, but no sign of Kim. Another knock on the door made Walter turn, nearly knocking over her work bench as he ran to open it. "Kim?!" he asked, emotion welling up behind his eyes.

"'Loha Bro'ha." Ron said, grabbing Walter by his KP emblazoned black shirt. "Where's Kim?!" he shouted, pinning Walter against the opposite wall.

It only took a moment for Walter's surprise to subside and he started laughing. "I'm noting the serious face, Ron, but give it up." he said through his clenched teeth. "I've won. Kim came to me when she couldn't go to you. Now she doesn't need you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, pushing Walter into the wall again.

"She's invincible. Immune to wounds, age, everything! Are you really so selfish as to take that away from her? Face it, Ron... you're not willing to do what it takes to protect Kim. I am." Walter goaded, slipping a hand into his cargo pants pocket.

Ron was becoming angry and his vision was narrowing. What he wanted to do was call upon his monkey powers and put an end to Walter's badgering. Instead, he dropped Walter to the floor. "I'll find her another way, then." Ron said, turning.

Walter slid to the floor with a grin. "You think you're awfully big stuff now, don't you Ron?" he asked, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he pulled a remote from his pocket. "You're no better than all those bullies we knew in school. With your monkey powers and repelling alien invasions and a girlfriend that's more than you deserve." he chided, pressing a button that let out a distinctive chirp.

Ron stopped and Rufus poked his head out from his pocket, chittering madly and pulling on Ron's jacket. "What was that?" Ron asked.

Walter laughed as he crawled away from the bedroom door. "You don't recognize it, Ron?" he asked, stumbling in his rush to get to his kitchen.

Ron turned back to the open bedroom and the small squeaky voice of Rufus saying, "Uh oh." rang in his ear.

"Diablo awakens!" Walter shouted from his hiding place as the familiar sound of cybertronic replication echoed from Walter's room. "I hope you brought your plus ten vorpal, Ron, because big D is ready for round two!"

Ron stepped away as the walls of the tiny bachelor suite began to buckle. Shouting could be heard from above and below as the Diablo bot tore through the ceiling into the next two apartments above, then dropped into the four apartments below from its sheer weight. "Rufus, alarm!" Ron said and Rufus instantly leapt from his pocket and into the hall.

Ron dropped into a Tai Sheng Pek War stance, which looked both laughable and uncomfortable as his arms crossed to frame his face between his hands. One leg seemed to jut out at random as he balanced on the other. Blazing yellow eyes started blankly at him over top of a down turned metal grill that passed for an evil sneer. "Well bring it on!" he shouted.

He leapt high over the twin blasts from the machine's eyes and he cartwheeled to the side as a buzz saw ripped up from beneath the floor boards. The fire alarm finally went off in the hallway and Rufus scurried back to the door, watching as Ron flipped and leapt from side to side, evading the Diablo's attacks.

Seeing an opening, Ron's mystical blue aura enveloped him in an instant and he threw himself forward at the massive robot's chest. Items around the room rose and followed in a near visible wake as he shouted, striking a bright orange field that appeared as he drew close, then bounced off.

"I believe the phrase is "Pow pow, zap zap, and boo hoo!" Walter laughed, commanding his Diablo to pick him up. He carefully climbed up the robot's arm to sit on its shoulder. "I'd love to finish this Ron, but Kim will be in need of a new side kick!"

As Ron jumped to his feet, the Diablo ignited its rockets and lifted off, causing the apartment to shift drastically and collapse. Ron fell, landing on his back and sliding along the floor toward the gaping hole that had been Walter's bedroom and had now become an inferno, ignited by the Diablo's foot thrusters. "Gotchya!" Ron shouted as he caught Rufus, who nearly slid past him. They were both yelling as Ron kicked, trying to find purchase on the carpeted floor before sailing through the now dismantled wall.

He hugged Rufus close and squeezed his own eyes shut before having the wind knocked out of him from the side. Within moment, he was dropped and he rolled across pavement before becoming sprawled out on a sidewalk.

Ron opened one eye and looked around caustiously before sitting up. "What happened?" he asked and Rufus shrugged.

"Ya'll right?" came a young female voice with a recognizable western twang.

"Joss?" Ron asked, blinking in an attempt to focus. "You're all fuzzy!"

"You dropped yer glasses." Joss said, putting the modified spectacles into Ron's hand. She holstered her grapple gun under her long coat and helped Ron to his feet. "You're sure lucky Wade was able to track you down before you were stuck in that there building. What happened? Where's Kim?"

Ron dusted himself off and place Rufus back in his pocket. "Kim was here with Walter."

"The guy at the college that tried to stick my cousin with that needle?" Joss asked, recalling the man with the gold rimmed glasses and bad teeth.

"That's the psycho, yep." Ron clarified, stepping to the edge of the sidewalk. "He aid he won. That he got to Kim. Then he activated his Diablo bot and flew away. He explained.

"A Diablo bot was here? Spankin'!" Joss exclaimed with a wide eyed grin. "I mean, uh... boy, howdy, that's gonna be a toughy, ain't it?" she corrected.

"We're gonna have to find Kim before he does, Joss." Ron stated, his shoulder slumping. "I can't lose her again."

"Awww..." Rufus said, patting his friend's hand.

"Don't worry, Ron. Anythin's possible for a Possible!" Joss said, enthusiastically.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"My machine was only meant to help people become better, or to relinquish their inhibitions temporarily as a sort of therapy. I dread the thought of Kim Possible ever becoming a truly evil being."

The words of Justin Credible rang in Kim's mind as she walked down the streets of Miami. Despite the obvious temperature, even at night, she felt chilled. The euphoria that she had experienced when she had first been injected with Walter's serum had dissipated, replaced by a hungry, hollow feeling.

The sound of twin rocket thrusters flying over head caught Kim's attention and she ducked down a side street, watching as the demonic metal form of a single Diablo bot streaked across the sky.

"Hey there, little girl." called a male voice from a few feet away. Kim turned her attention to a group of men that were standing next to a graffiti strewn building that read 'Whedon Rules!' The lead man began walking towards her. "You look cold, girl. Why don't you let me warm you up?" he said, grinning.

Kim was still hugging her arms and shivering but she smiled at the group. They were probably all armed and their basic mannerisms, speech, and look were tell tale signs of either gang members or petty criminals. The man that was speaking to her wore a deep purple leather long coat that caught Kim's eye. She smiled slyly.

"Like what you see?" the man asked and the other men laughed.

"That's a nice jacket..." Kim said, stepping into the light from the street lamp.

"Hey! That's Kim Possible!" cried one of the group. Kim bared her teeth, sprang at the lead man and bowled him over, using him as a spring board as she twirled her body with her legs outstretched, knocking down four more of the men. As one tried to run, Kim followed through with her momentum and landed on him, forcing him to the pavement.

Kim spun as she heard the lead man struggle to his feet. Her heart began to race with excitement and she licked her lips in hunger, narrowing her eyes and grinning. The man was beginning to run in a panic and Kim crouched, lunging and grasping the tail of the man's coat. Throwing his arms back, the jacket slipped off and he rounded the corner.

Kim stopped, pulling the jacket on over her mission gear. "Hmm... I like." she said to herself, turning back to the remainder of the group that was attempting to crawl to their feet. Shaking her hair out of her collar, Kim smiled evilly and bared her fangs again, stepping towards them.

* * *

"Man, it's hot." Kate said, lethargically walking towards her hotel that the Agency had booked for her. From what she could tell, it happened to be in a seedier part of Miami, and for all she knew, every pedestrian and their grand mother was armed.

She stopped and looked up as what seemed like a rocket streaked across the sky, leaving a plume of black exhaust trail behind it. Kate shook her head, speaking to herself as the flare from the rocket's engines disappeared against the horizon. "Only in America..."

Kate trailed off as a man in torn denim pants and a black sleeveless shirt scrambled around the corner that she was standing at. As their eyes met, the man yelled, sliding at her feet before spinning again. "Not gonna get me! She's not gonna get me!"

Sighing, Kate followed the man back around the corner. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" she asked herself. The man seemed ready to lose his mind when Kate saw what he was running from. Kim Possible, wearing a long, purple leather jacket, was hunched over another struggling man and appeared ready to bite into his neck. "Put him down, Possible." Kate ordered, grabbing Kim's attention. "I doubt you know where he's been."

"Oh joy... the Canuck." Kim replied, dropping the gang member. She watched as the group dispersed around her in a panic before turning back to the reflection that stood in front of her. "A little south of the border, aren't you?"

"Family issues." Kate answered, remaining defensive. "Where's your beau, Possible? Figured you two were inseparable."

"Take your shot at him, if you like, Kate. He's about to be a single man, after all." Kim said. She felt cold again, despite the jacket, and her anger and frustration at Ron choosing work over her was bubbling to the surface. After all, with the gift of immortality, she'd outlive everyone, including Ron, anyway. She wouldn't need him. She wouldn't need anyone anymore.

Kate cocked an auburn eyebrow. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Kim had dressed up in a mini black dress to get her boyfriend when she thought he and Kate were becoming an item, then boarded a cargo plane in flight in the same outfit to rescue him. "Found someone a little more bumbling, did you? I know this Lurman fellow that would be perfect, then. He kept trying to smuggle Canadian goods into the states when the dollar was low..." Kate grinned.

"Typical Canadian. All talk, no action..." Kim taunted, crouching and leaping forward in one smooth motion. Kate back stepped, extending an arm and pressing a button on her stop watch.

The taser cable shot out, striking Kim in the chest with a loud buzzing. She struck the ground and rolled onto her feet to a standing position, pulling the stunner pad off by the cable and lashing out at Kate. "No immobilization ray, Kate? I'm disappointed."

"Cutbacks." Kate responded, somersaulting backward and out of reach before settling into a low posture.

"Don't tell me... cheerleading?" Kim asked, leaping high and descending on Kate's position.

"Figure skating." Kate corrected, rolling to the side. "Looks like you've attracted some attention, super girl." she said, gesturing to a police cruiser that had stopped nearby.

"Freeze!" came a shout from an officer that had stepped out of his vehicle. The driver was still inside, calling in a report. "Don't move or you're dead!"

"Wow, they really don't waste time down here, do they?" Kate asked, a little surprised at the officer's bold threat.

Kim reached out and grabbed Kate by the hair, causing her to shout out in pain and anger. "Sorry. Been dead, still moving." Kim replied, tossing Kate into the standing officer. She dropped into a series of hand springs between two buildings and hopped from wall to wall before reaching the roof and vanishing.

* * *

Ron and Joss rounded the corner to the coordinates Wade had given them as to Kim's position to see the flashing lights of a police car and an officer helping a red haired woman to her feet while another officer pointed his flashlight at the top of a set of nearby buildings. "Kim!" Ron shouted, running towards the cruiser.

"Stoppable? What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

Ron stopped at arm's length, his eyes wide. "Kate? Where's Kim? And what are you..."

"Whoa." Kate said, holding up a palm to cut him off. "I asked first." Kate said before looking around Ron to look at Joss. "New question: Is she the reason your girlfriend's so tweaked? Kinda robbing the cradle a little, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Ron asked, looking back. "Oh, this is Joss. She's..."

Joss stepped up to look Kate in the eye. "Kim's cousin! Did you know you look just like'er?"

"Waitaminute. Kim's tweaked?" Ron interjected. "Why?"

Kate rolled her eyes, ignoring Joss. "You're her boyfriend. What'd you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Ron asked, more worried than offended.

"Could we get back to the original questions on what yer doin' here and why you look just like my cousin Kim?" Joss asked, interrupting.

"I'm here for family, and I do not look just like Kim. I have read hair and green eyes. That's all!" Kate argued.

"Well, actually, you're about the same size, too." Ron stated. Kate glared at him. "Height! I mean height!"

"That's fer darn sure! I reckon if you parted yer hair on the other side, you'd look darn near exactly like Kim!" Joss exclaimed.

"Enough!" Kate shouted, nearly pulling her hair out. "Any idea why your girlfriend's gone all Dead and Loving It on us?"

"Walter did something to her." Ron stated, putting his hands on his hips.

Kate waited for him to elaborate, crossing her arms impatiently. "And Walter is..."

"Walter's a varmint that got brace locked with Kim when they were kids and now he's all obsessed with her and making sure she'll always be around to save the world except that he's kinda jealous of Ron and wants to take his place as Kim's sidekick!" Joss explained in one breath.

Ron shrugged. "Yep. That's pretty much it." Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pants pocket and nodded an affirmative.

"Something tells me saving the world isn't on her list of priorities anymore." Kate commented. "She was about to start necking some ganger when I came about."

Joss giggled. "Heh. You Canadians and yer accent."

"Excuse me?" Kate asked, annoyed.

"You said a-boot!" Joss pointed out.

"No, I didn't."

"Sure ya did!"

"Are all Possibles this irritating?" Kate asked Ron.

"You haven't met Kim's twin little brothers, have you?" he replied.

"Agent Kate? Do you have a report?" Ron, Joss, and Kate turned to see a woman in a blue, Global Justice jumpsuit and wearing an eyepatch over her right eye, step out of another police cruiser that screeched to a halt beside the other one.

"Dr. Director?" Kate and Ron asked in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Ron shouted, pointing a finger at an already irritated Kate. "Heh... heh... fine." he said when he realized the woman wasn't going to give in.

"When I heard the police report of two Kim Possibles fighting each other in the streets of the city, there were only two possible explanations." the Director said as she approached the group. "Either she had been cloned again, or Agent Kate of the Canadian arm of Global Justice was involved."

"Told ya ya looked just like my cousin." Joss whispered.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Okay, I am not going to be seen with you if you insist on looking like that."

"I'm just trying to protect myself!" Ron replied to Kate. He was wearing a necklace of garlic cloves, carrying a Catholic cross in one hand a glass of what the street vendor had called Holy Water in the other. "There's no way I'm letting a vampire Kim take a bite out of me!"

"But you look like a dork." Kate insisted.

"I'm kind of with the Canuck, Ron." Joss agreed.

"Fine! Just you wait..." Ron said, biting into a clove of raw garlic and making a face. "When we find Kim, you're gonna wish you all had this kind of protection!" Ron said, swallowing. "I'm gonna be sick..."

As Ron leaned over into a garbage can and spilled his glass of water, Rufus jumped up onto his shoulder, sinking his teeth into each garlic clove until there was only string.

"Orders, ma'am?" Kate asked the Director. She looked up to the older woman. Despite only being in her thirties, the Director was at the head of the most massive secret policing organization in the world, each country having its own Director and Agency.

Dr. Director had one arm crossed over her chest and the other hand was holding her chin in thought. "If Ron's contact can continue to track Kim, we should be able to chase her down and capture her."

"You really think the four of us can take her?" Kate asked in a whisper.

"We're the only ones that could, Agent Kate." the Director replied absently. She shook her head, looking down at the red haired young woman. "Besides, we have Ron Stoppable and Rufus. Without them, Kim loses more than half of her calculable effectiveness..."

"... and I mean, come on!" Ron said, wiping his mouth as Joss helped him to stand. "It's just so lame, y'know? You can't have a hero turn evil more than once a season. It just isn't done." he complained. Rufus nodded in agreement. "And really, this sort of adventure would have been far more likely a Halloween story, am I right?"

Kate laughed as she turned back to the Director, then stopped suddenly. "No way..."

"Affirmative way." Dr. Director confirmed. "Plus, we have our own Possible." she added, gesturing at Joss. "And _we_ have our training." she smiled, placing a firm hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Kim doesn't stand a chance, does she?" Kate asked with a smile.

"No, she doesn't." the Director assured her. As Kate moved away to support Ron's other arm, Dr. Director turned, worry creeping into her features. "I hope she doesn't, anyway." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Kim looked down on the four people she had called friends before. Her new leather jacket blew in the wind and she hugged her arms close. Her chest ached with the cold she felt and yet she couldn't even shiver. It felt strange to feel only anger. She tried to remember why she had even gone to Walter in the first place, but she couldn't.

She remembered coming to Miami, angry at Ron. Leaving a hospital, angry at a Doctor. Finding Walter Nelson and being angry at him for continuing to interfere with her life. She tried desperately to focus on any thought of happiness, but they only slipped away like a burned up slide show. As the group below her began to move again, her train of thought was side tracked and she grasped onto the anger of how they kept managing to track her.

Turning around to divert her attention from her former friends, Kim saw the silhouette of an African American man dressed in a black leather long coat and sunglasses, holding what looked like a katana in one hand with the tip touching the roof of the building that they stood on. Kim rolled her eyes. "Don't you have taxes to do or something, like the rest of the world?" she quipped.

The man said nothing, but Kim could hear the sound of steel on leather as a flash of moonlight reflected off of the man's left hand. She ducked and rolled as a double bladed disk like object sliced through the air. Springing from her somersault, Kim pushed both feet into the man's chest, making him stagger back.

Charging her, the man was swinging the katana with super human speed and finesse, narrowly missing Kim's head with each slice. He stabbed at Kim and she leapt, lightly stepping on the flat side of the weapon and spinning in a round house to catch the man's temple with her boot, shattering the sunglasses.

As the sword was brought up high, Kim dropped to her hands, swinging her legs around to sweep the man off of his feet. The impact shook the paneling under Kim's boots as she stood.

The dark skinned man performed a kip up, settling into a defensive posture and a spray of webbing shot out from an item he removed from his belt, knocking Kim back and pinning her to the floor.

Kim cringed as the webbing began to cut into her skin. "You're different than most vampires." the man said in a deep, whispery voice as he pulled out a flashlight. Turning it on, the soft blue light began to burn, causing Kim to cry out in agony. "Good to see sunlight will still work." the man said without emotion.

Kim pulled her laser pen from her glove and activated it, slicing through the webbing downward and rolling forward. The man skirted backward and as Kim stood, her boot came down on the flashlight, knocking it to the ground and spraying glass from the lens.

Recovering quickly, the katana whipped around from the left, one handed, and Kim clapped her hands onto either side of it, feeling it cut into her palms. She grit her teeth, kicking her opponent once in the pelvis and again in the neck as she twisted her body over and around the katana, wrenching it from its wielder's hands.

He staggered back, his feet catching on the edge of the roof. As Kim landed in a crouch, with the katana in one hand and her now drawn grapple gun in the other, she aimed from her hip. The hook shot out, striking the man in the chest and knocking him off the edge of the building.

Kim stood and walked to the ledge, planting the katana in the roof and sliding her hand down the square side as she knelt and looked down. Whoever the man was, he was gone without a trace. She raised her hand, studying the grid pattern that had cut into her palm, cleanly through her gloves. "Impervious to damage, my..." she began until the wounds seemed to heal before her eyes. "Spankin'."

She felt her face where the man's flashlight had burned her. Sunlight, he had said. An ultraviolet flashlight? And here she was in Miami, Florida. Kim narrowed her eyes at the horizon, streaks of sunshine already dulling the incandescent lights of the city, and illuminating the plume of exhaust that still barely lingered in the sky from Walter's Diablo bot.

Suddenly, the hilt of the katana sprang open as a set of three spikes twirled and came to a stop before retracting again, easily capable of taking the hand off of anyone that would have been wielding it. Kim grinned, noting the deactivation switch on the handle. "Cool sword..."

* * *

"Walter, I told you! I'm not going to help you this time!" Olivia shouted from her place at her computer system. She had just got everything set up after her and her parents moved from Middleton the last time Walter had to be bailed out of jail in December.

Walter was rubbing his jaw. After paying for an emergency orthodontist visit to unwire his jaw throughout the night, his cheeks and chin were swollen and sore, despite the anesthetic. His mini Diablo was stuffed under his arm as he fumbled with his keys. "I'm not asking for your help, Olivia!" he replied, spitefully, trying to speak through the cotton that filled his mouth.

"Where's Kimberly? Things not go as planned?" Olivia laughed.

"Maybe she's out saving the world for eternity! Did you consider that?" Walter asked, opening the door to the storage room where he knew his spare equipment would be.

Olivia got up from her chair and found her older brother rummaging through the closet. "If Kim or Ron don't kill you, mom and dad are so going to!" she said, leaning on the wall behind Walter and crossing her arms.

"This is what you're doing, Olivia..." Walter said, flapping his fingers and thumb on one hand in a talking motion before clamping the hand shut. "This is what you should be doing."

"You can be a real jerk sometimes, Walt." Olivia replied.

"Maybe if you were more like Kim, you'd have something more to do when mom and dad aren't home, instead of... of... whatever it is you were doing." Walter said, continuing to dig through the closet.

"Hello, Walter." Kim said from a nearby window that she was lounging in.

Walter stood up straight, a shocked look on his face. "Wow... that's really good! Take out the angry tone, and you'd sound just ..." he turned around and Kim was immediately holding his throat in one hand and holding a katana in the other. "...like her." he gasped.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"What did you do to me, Walter?" Kim shouted, pinning Walter to the door of the supply closet.

"You'd think someone who just had a taste of the fountain of youth would be a little more grateful." Walter wheezed. He tried to smile, but his face was still exceptionally numb from his recent surgery only a few hours earlier.

Kim raised the katana with the intent to strike. Olivia reached for Kim's sword arm, yelling at her to stop but even as the tip of the blade touched Walter's chest, he began to laugh. "What's wrong with me, Walter?" Kim asked, her yellow eyes glaring.

"C'mon, Kim." Walter said, uncontrollable drool slipping down his chin. "I'm not a moron. I made sure the serum wouldn't allow you to hurt me." he said, slurping.

Kim dropped him, flourishing the well balanced katana in one hand. "What's happening to me?"

Walter rubbed his throat, still chuckling. "Like I said, you have eternal life, now."

"Mind explaining to me how I'm able to get a ten for one tanning session in the span of a few seconds and seem to want to drain everyone I come across of all vital fluids?"

"Oh... that." Walter commented, wiping his chin with the back of his sleeve.

"I told you something was wrong, Walter!" Olivia said. Kim looked back at her with a starving expression and Olivia shrank away.

"The base of the serum is a simple chemical compound that I found years ago, before we moved, in Middleton's science laboratory." Walter explained, rummaging through the supply closet again. "I added it to a viral strain that I managed to steal from the Diverse City Genetics Research Laboratory where DNAmy used to be a lead researcher." he said, tossing an item over his shoulder. "Before the crazy set in, that is."

"That doesn't explain..." Kim began.

"Uh, uh..." Walter interrupted. "This viral strain was kept under such lock and key, and quarantined due to its hazardous properties. But the fools didn't know what they had at their disposal." Walter laughed, picking up a magnetic access card. "I managed to isolate many of the viruses properties. Regeneration, an allergy to common modern day items, such as garlic and water. Enhanced strength, a severe reaction to ultraviolet radiation, and a hunger for raw proteins."

"Proteins?" Kim asked, skeptical.

"You're going to like your steak rare." Olivia said, keeping out of reach of Kim. "Really, really rare."

"Are you saying I need to drink blood?" Kim asked, obviously repulsed by the idea.

Walter laughed. "No. You'll have an insatiable urge to, but you won't actually have to. The allergy to water and garlic went out with the enhanced physical strength. The original serum, which you destroyed..." Walter said with a sigh. "was perfect. This one had some... defects."

"Then make a better one." Kim ordered.

"There's no more virus. I can't. That's why I had to seize the opportunity when it presented itself." Walter explained. "Unfortunately, the sunlight problem is still lingering, but I'm sure we can come up with something!" Walter said, trying to smile.

Kim glared at him, but he hardly seemed to notice her seemingly permanent scowl. "And this?" she asked, gesturing to the access card in his hand.

Walter looked down, as though surprised it was still in his hand. "Ah, this!" he exclaimed, handing it to Kim. "This is the key to a hanger that my dad used to use for designing and building aircraft before he got fired from the aeronautical design company he used to work for." Kim pulled it from Walter's grip and grinned. "I have, of course, made some modifications. It's for you to do with as you see fit to continue saving the world!"

"Yes... save the world. Well done, Walter." Kim smiled slyly. "Let's go."

"What are we going to do?" Walter asked, slurping his saliva again and wiping his mouth.

"First rule of combat, Walter." Kim said. "Disarm your opponent."

"Are you sure about this, Wade?" Ron asked the small image of his old friend that was displayed on the inside of his glasses. "Any idea who lives here?"

"Thomas and Sylvia Nelson, as well as their fourteen year old, super genius daughter, Olivia." Wade replied after a flurry of key tapping. "Kim's in there, alright."

"And Walter too, no doubt." Joss said. "Probably with his big ol' Diablo!"

"He wouldn't activate that thing in his parent's own home, would he?" Kate asked.

"Never underestimate a super villain." The Director warned her, as she looked around for any avenues of entry and escape in the massive house.

"I wouldn't really call him 'super'." Ron said. "Mediocre, maybe."

"Is he really even a villain?" Kate asked. "I mean, from the sounds of it, he's trying to save the world, just going about it the wrong way."

"Uh, newsflash. He's tried to kill me, repeatedly!" Ron said, poking a finger at Kate with Rufus standing on his shoulder, arms crossed. "Not to mention that he turned me into an ice cube!"

"She's moving, Ron!" Wade said through the Ron-Comm.

"We have to go, now." the Director said.

"Shouldn't we have back up or something?" Ron asked, following behind Kate as Joss took the rear.

"I would prefer to capture Kim if possible. If we fail, my mobile database will call in all of Global Justice's forces should my heart stop. Otherwise, I want to keep any knowledge of this to a minimum." the Director said and the other three looked at each other in doubt. "Just a precaution."

The four crept up to the front entryway of the massive house, moving quickly in unison and taking positions on either side of the door. Ron took Rufus in one hand and lowered him to the height of the electronic lock. Stretching his fingers, the mole rat set to work.

"Are you telling me that thing can break that lock?" Kate asked. "It's a McHenry!"

"Rufus can burrow through anything." Ron replied in a whisper. "Just watch." Rufus had the keypad panel off already, and was crossing wires and switching fuses. Normally, the McHenry brand of security systems were too small and delicate to be practically bypassed without a micro electronics kit. Fortunately, Rufus was both small and delicate himself, and the locking mechanism slid out of place. "Boo-yah." Ron grinned, putting Rufus back on his shoulder.

The Director slowly began to open the door, peeking her one uncovered eye through the crack. "What are we going to do?" asked a male voice, followed by a slurping sound.

"First rule of combat, Walter." came Kim's voice with a sinister tone. "Disarm your opponent."

Ron stepped forward, pushing the Director to the side and throwing the door open. "I can't let you do that, Kim!" he shouted, dragging the trio's attention toward himself.

Dr. Director, Joss, and Kate looked at each other, sighed, and stepped into the house behind him. "Thank you, Mr. Stealth." Kate whispered.

"Ron." Kim said sourly, looking him in the eye. "Well, if it isn't my four least favorite people." Kim commented, flourishing the katana before readying it. "My useless ex-boyfriend, my irritating little cousin, my foreign wannabe, and the one eyed answer to the question no one asked."

"Aw... harsh." Ron said with a frown. "Why are you doing this, Kim? And what do you mean, ex... hey, that's a cool sword!"

"It is, isn't it?" Kim grinned, rushing towards him.

Ron's eyes grew wide as Kim lunged, the sword audibly cutting through the air over Ron's head as he ducked. Joss fell back as the tip of the blade caught her jacket, taking off a button. "Whoa!" Ron shouted, moving away from the group. "C'mon, Kim! It's me, it's Ron!"

The Director acted first, aiming a fist strike at Kim's side from behind. Kim grappled the arm, pulling the Director's face close and smashing it into her shoulder. Kate moved next and Kim planted a boot into her midsection before tossing the Director into Joss, knocking them both through the still open doorway. Continuing her momentum, Kim spun and shifted the katana to plunge it into Ron's waist.

Ping!

The sound of the sword striking Ron's titanium belt took everyone by surprise, including Kim. Ron batted the sword aside and pushed Kim forward in an attempt to pin her against the wall. Preparing herself, Kim used Ron's momentum to run up the wall and backflip behind him, pressing his cheek against a picture of Walter's family that hung on the wall. "Ow! Kim, what'd Walter do to you?"

"He gave me something you never could, Ron." she whispered into his ear. "Face it, I only ever kept you around for the comic relief. You're useless. You couldn't protect me from Erik, you weren't even man enough to tell me you liked me before then."

"Kim, I..." Ron stammered, trying to push away from the wall. He could feel her breath on his neck as he struggled against her strength.

"I should have stayed with the syntho drone. At least Erik knew when I needed him. You're more fake than... ugh!" Kim grunted as Kate shoulder checked her off of her feet, still holding her gut. Kim threw Ron to the side as she fell, rolling with the hit until her weight was on the back of her shoulders and she leaped forward, back onto her feet.

Kate caught both of Kim's wrists before she could swing the katana again and Kim instinctively brought up a knee into Kate's solar plexus. Gasping, Kate folded over Kim's knee and blacked out as the pommel of the katana was brought down on the back of her head when she let go of Kim's wrists.

Kim spun the katana around, ready to drive it into Kate's back when Ron tackled her from behind. The katana skittered away down the hall and Kim pushed Ron off, reaching for the weapon.

"Rufus, keep away!" Ron shouted, struggling to get up. Rufus leaped off of Ron's shoulder, scurried across Kim's back and landed on the sword, sending it spinning further down the hall toward Walter and Olivia.

Ron jumped on Kim's back, struggling to get her arms pinned behind her back. "Where're your monkey powers, Ron? You know you could kill me easily with them. Just like Warhok and Warmonga, remember?"

The Director and Joss raced back into the house and Joss charged at Kim in an attempt to help Ron. "I... I had to. They were going to kill you, Kim!" Ron shouted, his throat tightening.

Kim rolled over, pinning Ron to the floor, and she put her feet up, kicking Joss away as she got close. Ron let out his breath and let go of Kim as she forced her weight into his chest by pushing against her cousin. "You're a killer, Ron! That's all your powers are good for. The only way you're going to stop me!" Kim whispered to him as she rolled off. "Walter, time to jet!"

Walter and Olivia stared at the short brawl that had just ensued as four of the greatest crime fighters in the world were just defeated by Kim Possible. Rufus was growling at them, guarding the katana, but rolled out of the way as Kim's boot nearly crushed him. Grabbing the katana and taking Walter's Diablo bot, she tossed the toy out the window she had entered the house through and grabbed Walter by the arm, leaping after it.

Within moments, the Diablo bot had grown to its full size, and was rocketing away, filling the massive house with exhaust and dust through the open windows.

After several coughing fits, Ron lifted his head and watched as the glowing thrusters of the Diablo bot faded with the rising sun. He looked around the room, taking stock of the people around him.

The Director was holding Joss, who seemed to be beating the floor with her fists. Rufus was tending to Kate, who was slowly beginning to rouse, and Olivia sat against the wall, wiping her cheeks. Through the smoke and dust, Ron could see Wade appear in his field of view.

"Ron, what happened?" he asked in a state of worry. "I'm reading that Kim is on the move at a high velocity!"

"We got owned, Wade." Ron said, his voice easily revealing the doubt he felt. "Kim got away with Walter."

"I'll start calculating her destination!" Wade exclaimed, his hands flying over his keyboard.

"Don't bother, Wade." Olivia said. "I can tell you exactly where they're going and what they're going to do."

Joss glared at her from down the hall. "Spill."

"They're going to a hanger my dad used to own before he got fired from his job a few years ago and it was foreclosed." Olivia said, heaving a breath. "They're going to put an end to the only thing that can stop Kim. They're going to block out the sun."

"Why is she acting like this?" the Director asked. "Tell us everything."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The Sensei of the Yamanouchi Ninja School sat in a lotus position in the rebuilt main hall. It had been two years since Monkey Fist released Yono the Destroyer and obliterated the ancient school. A year and half since Ron Stoppable accepted his role as the last of the Mystical Monkey Ninjas and destroyed the alien menace that had threatened the world.

There were many candles that burned brightly on either side of Sensei, one for each student. But as one began to flicker, Sensei opened his old, tired eyes. The sole flame began to dwindle and flash despite the lack of breeze and the flames that remained still all around it. Sensei frowned, but stayed sitting and watched as the tiny flame began to smoke, burning itself down to a bright glow on the end of the wick.

"Sensei?" came a young, troubled male voice.

"Stoppable-san. It is good to see you once more." Sensei replied in his deep, calming voice.

Ron Stoppable floated towards Sensei, a translucent blue form with a dull halo surrounding him. "I need you help."

"I see that you have mastered your spirit, Stoppable-san." Sensei said slowly. "With what can I assist you with?"

Ron heaved a sigh, tucking his legs up underneath himself as he continued to float a foot off of the floor. "I need to know what my Monkey Powers are for. Ki... someone said that all I'm good for is destruction."

"Hmm..." Sensei said, closing his eyes for a moment. "What does your heart tell you?"

Ron seemed to think for a moment, trying to keep himself from getting frustrated and distracted. "I think my heart has taken a beating recently." he said with a frown. "What about the Lorwardians? I destroyed them with my Monkey Powers."

"Much like Toshimiru carved away this mountain to build this school. Where there is death, there is always birth." Sensei explained.

"Uh, yeah. I'm a little beyond the birth speech, let me tell you." he grinned, then frowned. "And my current sitch goes a little past breaking rocks and building buildings." Ron replied impatiently.

"Your destiny as the Monkey Master will bring many challenges, Stoppable-san. The monkey is a creature of strong family ties, and will go to great lengths to protect their loved ones, as are you."

"What about when your loved ones turn against you?" Ron asked with a frown. "How can I stop and protect someone at the same time?"

"Just as Monkey Fist's craving for power destroyed him, so will your adversary's craving destroy her." Sensei said slowly.

Ron seemed to ponder this a moment. "But I don't know what she wants! And I don't want to destroy... hey, I didn't say it was a she." Ron said, surprised. "Is it that obvious?"

Sensei's long why beard curled up slightly as the elderly man smiled. "Your Mystical Monkey Power comes to you through the love you have for Kim Possible. That is the most powerful of all."

Ron smiled sadly. "Yeah. Toshimiru told me the exact same thing in a dream I had once. Hey, that reminds me... if there hasn't been any monkey masters since Toshimiru besides Monkey Fist and I, how do you do all those cool things?"

"The quest you traveled was no dream, Stoppable-san. Toshimiru told many tales of your heroics when you defeated Yono the destroyer." Sensei assured him.

"But how do you k now..." Ron began to ask. He looked up at the statue of Toshimiru, dressed in full samurai battle armor and holding the Lotus Blade high. Then his eyes darted to Sensei and he squinted. "Just how old are you, dude?"

Sensei stroked his long white beard a moment. "So long as your heart remains pure, you will know what to do." Sensei said cryptically. "Now, it is time for you to go." Sensei pressed his open palms together and bowed slightly as Ron did the same.

"Keep it real, Sensei." Ron said before vanishing.

* * *

"Is he going to sleep all day?" Kate asked, referring to Ron, who was sitting cross legged in the passenger compartment of the Director's hover jet. Rufus was curled up in his lap, sleeping and twitching, undoubtedly having bad dreams.

"Give him a break, Kate." Joss said as she dispensed a coffee from the hover jet's cappuccino machine. "I reckon he's had it rough the last while with Kim nearly dying and then turning evil." Joss sat down in the leather chair next to Ron, sipping her cup. "I wish I knew what Kim had been whisperin' to him."

"Well he could have saved us a lot of trouble if he had just summoned up his mojo." Kate replied, nursing her mid section. "Could have saved me a broken rib, too. Not to mention Dr. Director's broken nose."

The Director held up a hand to Olivia, who had gone onto the hover jet willingly, to pause her explanation. "Ron's abilities have shown themselves to be quite lethal if need be. Seeing as our mission was to capture Kim Possible, it seems wise that they didn't come into use."

"There was nothing non lethal about Kim's tactics." Kate said and the compartment fell silent for a moment.

The Director turned back to Olivia. "Please, continue."

"Walt's serum has some neural manipulation properties as well as physiological ones." the young girl said. "But I don't think they worked out quite the way he planned."

"How so?" the Director asked.

"He had guessed that after the time he tried to freeze Kim, she might resist his future efforts. She he programmed the serum to manipulate her inhibitions. As much as she might want to hurt Walt, she can't."

"So she's taking it out on us?" Joss asked, pouring herself another coffee.

Olivia turned around in her seat to face Joss. She had come to the understanding that Kim's cousin and Wade Load were a couple now, and felt her heart sink a little. Olivia thought back to that fateful Valentine's day when she had met Wade for the first time in Middleton's Bueno Nacho. It was the first day with her new braces and she caught Wade's eye from a booth over. If only she hadn't helped Walter get access to Wade's system and found the schematics for the Love Ray. "Not exactly. When Ron defeated Walter last time, Walt took it personally. He figured when his Diablo got destroyed, Kim would be the only one that could defeat Ron. So he crossed her wires, so to speak."

"Crossed her wires?" Dr. Director asked.

"For as much as Kim loved Ron before, she hates him now." Olivia explained sadly.

"It is rather ingenious, tactically speaking." the Director commented. "One's closest allies are often our worst enemies..." she continued, seemingly lost in thought.

"Except there's a reason I always had to help Walt with his homework." Olivia chuckled. "His manipulation was unfocused. Everything Kim loved less than Ron has had an equal reaction."

"So Ron's the threshold?" Kate asked.

"Yes. It was a good idea. But Walter has a hard time letting go of some things. Namely, the notion that Kimberly and Ron are a couple."

"So he reckoned the threshold was lower on the scale then say, saving the world?" Joss asked.

"Exactly." Olivia confirmed.

"So what does Kim Possible love more than Ron Stoppable?" Dr. Director asked, narrowing her eyes and holding her chin in thought.

"Fashion?" Joss asked.

"Shopping?" Kate asked.

"Family?" the Director added.

Joss laughed. "You reckon, like, the Tweebs? Doubt it." she said, thinking. "Her parents or Nana maybe. But I don't think any of them are goin' to be able to handle hearin' Kim's gone to the dark side, let alone comin' to help."

"Agreed." Dr. Director said.

"Is there any way to clean the serum out of her system?" Kate asked. "Or counteract it?"

"Maybe." Olivia shrugged. "Walter's serum might be unstable, considering that it isn't complete. What would do it is beyond my guess, though."

"We're nearing the hanger, ma'am." came the pilot's voice over the intercomm.

"So what other options do we have?" Kate asked, leaning forward and steepling her fingers.

"Besides the obvious?" Joss asked sadly, then jumped as Ron took a deep breath and awoke.

"Are we there yet?" he asked with a stretch.

* * *

"Hey Bob. Yeah, this is Walter. Hey, if you could gather up all the boys and meet me at my hanger... what? Uh... no. It's not work. It's a, uh... party. A barbecue. Yeah, that's it." Walter said over the phone. He could hear Bob ask his friend Mark what he thought, then agree. "Great! See you all in a few minutes!"

"Barbecue?" Kim asked, turning the small Bueno Nacho kid's pack toy over in her hands. The mini Diablo even felt like plastic in it's toy form. A harmless trinket that almost looked cute if Kim hadn't saved the world from millions of the giant war machines.

"One thing about Drakken's old henchmen is that they're easy to please." Walter said, grinning.

Kim dumped the mini Diablo onto the control console that Walter was sitting at. "Fine, whatever. How long until I can get out of this tin can?" she asked, gesturing to the hanger.

"The rocket is ready. But the cybertronic, self replicating sun shield is going to take some time." Walter said, lowering his micro view goggles over his eyes. The shield would block out the sun over most of America, spreading out from the rocket's delivery module and replicating itself a million times over in low orbit. In time, he'd have to build and launch more rockets in order for Kim to travel across the world. "Uh, Kim... isn't this going to, like, kill off most of the plant life?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "It's only temporary." she lied. "Just until you can fix your serum, right?"

"But without more viral strain, I'm not sure if I even can!"

"Then it'll be a little less temporary than expected, won't it?" she said under her breath. She smiled at Walter, touching his chin with an outstretched finger. "You do this for me, Walter, and I'll tell you everything you want to know about my year after graduation." Walter grinned and Kim choked down on something welling up in her throat before turning her attention to her wrist mounted Kimmunicator. "I'm picking up a lot of movement outside."

"Probably Bob, Mark, and the rest of the boys. They're going to be a little tweaked when they're barbecue gets interrupted." Walter said, staring through his goggles at the small dish of cybertronic particles before him. How Drakken managed to get the nanites to hold the form of the Diablo bots, Walter couldn't guess. He was having a hard enough time programming them to take on a dome shape. He had to sacrifice two of his own Diablo bot's to attain enough of the particles to create the shield.

"It won't matter. I'm sure the Director will be right behind them." Kim surmised.

"You sure did a number on them last time. Aren't you worried about Ron's powers, though?" Walter asked.

"Non issue. His powers are summoned from his confidence and determination. I made sure he has neither of them left." Kim said, seemingly sullen. "How much longer?" she asked, changing the subject.

Walter lifted a small plate in a set of tweezers. "Got it. Just have to install it in the rocket." Walter grinned, making Kim turn away in disgust.

"Good." Kim said, picking up the katana from the control console. "They're here."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Ron, Joss, Kate, Olivia, and Dr. Director moved as stealthily as they could in the light of day up to the massive hanger. It could easily house a passenger liner jet, or any number of devious traps that Walter Nelson's twisted mind could come up with. Outside were parked a number of cars, trucks, vans, and a rented bus. "Looks like someone called in the calvary, eh?" Kate asked. "What?" she said as Joss grinned at her.

"Nothin'."

"Okay, so here's the plan. Joss, Olivia... you try to shut down whatever Kim and Walter are working on to block out the sun." Dr. Director said, listening to the steel walls of the hanger in the hopes of hearing anything inside.

"Here." Ron said to Joss. "Take Rufus. He'll watch your back." Rufus hopped from Ron's hand to Joss's shoulder and Ron cast a critical eye on Olivia. "Just in case."

"Ron, Kate, and I will try to distract Kim." Dr. Director continued.

"Even in college, a ninja master, and fighting against Kim, I'm still the distraction." Ron whined. "This so isn't fair." Staring at the wall of the hanger, Ron adjusted his glasses. "Okay, looks clear." he assured everyone.

"Good. Let's go." the Director ordered, quietly opening the door. Each person moved into the room with the utmost of stealth.

"Hey, I smell burgers." Ron whispered, turning around. Before them stood a least a hundred large men dressed in shorts and t-shirts.

"You said it was clear, Stoppable." Kate said, wearing a fake grin and waving politely at the group.

"I said it looked clear!" Ron whispered back.

"Well it doesn't look very clear to me." Kate replied.

Ron checked his glasses again. "Heh... that was the low light setting. Here's x-ray." he said with a sheepish smile. "Kate, did you know you've got the same dimples Kim does?"

Kate glared at him.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Mark in his deep voice from the center of the crowd of henchmen.

"My name's Ron!" he smiled confidently. "And these are my angels." he said, gesturing to the women around him.

A sigh could be heard over the intercom as Walter's voice echoed through the hanger. "Company barbecue is now on hold until the intruders are dealt with."

"Aw..." whined Ron, Rufus, and all of the henchmen.

"Ron, get to Kim. You may be the only one that can stop her with your Monkey Powers." Dr. Director said as she and Kate settled into offensive attack stances.

"Uh, yeah... about that..." Ron stammered nervously.

"Go!" the Director shouted at him with an angry eye. "Joss, Olivia... get to Walter!" Joss and Rufus nodded, running off to the side with an uncertain Olivia in tow, and Ron raced off in the opposite direction. "Kate?"

"Yes ma'am?" Kate asked as the crowd of henchmen picked up their charged staffs.

"You take the fifty on the left, I'll take the fifty on the right. Ready?"

Kate grinned. "Absolutely."

* * *

Joss, Rufus, and Olivia snuck through a hallway located along the outside wall of the hanger that had blast proof view ports with a view of what Joss would guess was a high tech rocket on a set of stilts and sitting in front of an aircraft catapult. A quick search of the main hanger revealed no guards. "Okay, now how do we shut this thing down, Wade?" Joss asked into her communicator.

"You're going to have to find the launch controls. They'll probably be nearby, but behind a blast shield of some kind." Wade said.

"I know where that is." Olivia said, looking down the hall and avoiding Joss's eyes. "This way."

Joss and Rufus looked at each other suspiciously before following. "How do you know where everythin' is?"

"I helped Walter modify the hanger." Olivia replied, poking her head through the next door and looking around.

"You?" Joss asked, disbelievingly.

"I'm only two points shy of Wade's I.Q, y'know." Olivia said as she turned back to smile before skirting through the door.

"Olivia, wait!" Joss whispered, following Olivia and closing the door behind her. "We've got to stick together." she said, turning. Olivia stood next to a leather chair that spun around as Joss entered.

"Uh oh..." Rufus squeaked.

"It's nice to see you can always count on family." Walter grinned. "Too bad Kim can't say the same."

Joss held up a hand, shielding her eyes from Walter's smile. "Whoa, put it away, cowboy!"

His grin faded and he pushed his gold rimmed glasses up onto the bridge of his nose as he stood. "I really expected more from a Possible, Joss." he said, shaking his head.

"Always pleased to disappoint." Joss replied, looking around the room. There was a doorway to the main hanger section that housed the rocket, the launch control console that Walter and Olivia were standing in front of, and the door behind her. "You don't reckon that plungin' the world into eternal darkness is a bad idea?"

"Kim knows what she's doing." Walter said in full confidence, dropping his toy Diablo in between Joss and himself.

Joss looked down at the toy and narrowed her eyes. "You're making _me_ fight a Diablo? That's not very fair."

"I agree." Walter grinned, pushing a button on his remote.

The mini Diablo stood up on it's own, turning toward Joss. "Rufus, open sesame!" Joss shouted, tossing the mole rate towards the door controls to the main hanger. Rufus struck the button with a 'squeak' and Joss slid forward on her side, her cowboy boot connecting with the slowly growing toy. The blast door slid open just in time for the Diablo to sail through and skitter across the concrete floor to rest beneath the rocket.

Walter's eyes grew wide and his face turned bright red. "No!" he shouted, turning toward Joss as she climbed to her feet. He was mashing buttons on his remote in a panic as he backed up against the control console. "Abort! Abort!"

Joss watched and waited for the Diablo to grow and crush the rocket, but nothing happened. "But, wha...?"

"It's out of range!" Walter laughed in surprise. "You lose, Joss!"

Joss set her gaze on the remote in Walter's hand. "Rufus, get the Diablo!" she shouted and he scurried out the door towards the toy.

Walter spun, slamming his fist heavily down on a large, red button on the control console, beginning a sixty second timer. "Sixty! Sixty seconds to launch!" he laughed. "You're little naked friend is going to be cooked like a sausage in one minute!"

Joss ran towards him and dug the pointed toe of her boot into his shin, causing him to drop the remote and hop around in agony, yelling incoherent obscenities. "There's few words I didn't know." Joss grinned, scooping up the remote and running out the door.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Walter asked, running after her.

Olivia calmly looked out the door, watching after Joss and her brother. She turned back to the timer. Fifty seconds. Shaking her head and smiling to herself, she pressed the launch button again. Nothing. The button was stuck, mashed into it's housing by Walter's fist. "Uh oh."

* * *

Ron quickly left the Director and Kate to battle Walter's henchmen, backing through a door that led directly into the main hanger section. Illuminated by overhead emergency lighting, Ron noted a massive rocket that was lined up with the bay door at one end of the hanger. Shiny black with a huge green and yellow KP symbol etched into the side, the rocket was sleek, and stylish. "Well, at least it'll look good when it destroys the world."

"Y'think?" Kim asked from behind him. "I thought the emblem was a little much."

Ron hit the floor hard as Kim tossed him forward and he skidded to a stop. "KP, come on..." he laughed nervously, turning over onto his back. "It's me. It's your Ron!"

"Sorry, Ron. No moodulator or MRM this time. With you and your pathetic monkey powers out of the way, I own the night!" Kim grinned. "And the night is about to get very, very long." Kim cut downward with the katana and Ron rolled to the side and onto his feet.

"What about the rest of the world?" Ron asked. "What about your parents?" He dodged a swipe of the katana, scrambling away. "What about your Nana?"

"Nana?" Kim asked, looking puzzled for a moment. "Who cares?!" she shouted, thrusting the katana forward, just past Ron's face. She swiped to the side, causing Ron to duck and the few blonde hairs that always stuck up in the back fell to the floor.

A door opened on the other side of the hanger and a mini Diablo came flying through it, sliding and tumbling along the floor to rest beneath the rocket. Ron and Kim looked at each other, pausing to consider the implications of the thing growing and Kim began to run towards it, Ron following after.

"Suddenly, red klaxons sounded and a large digital timer lit up above the rocket, shining sixty second into the dim room. Kim stopped and spun with an outstretched arm, catching Ron in the neck and sending him sliding to a stop at the rear of the rocket. "I always thought you were holding back, Ron. Now I see that Bonnie and Barkin were right." Kim taunted. "Small and weak. Wasn't that what Barkin called you?" she asked with a grin, walking up to him.

Ron lifted his head and could feel the growing heat from the rocket's engines on his face. He rolled to the side to see Rufus scurrying towards the Diablo with Joss and Walter following him. Kim brought the katana down again, striking the floor. "Come on, Kim! Snap out of it!" Ron shouted, reaching for the Diablo. He lifted the toy up, blocking Kim's next strike.

Kim kicked the Diablo away and put her boot on the side of Ron's head, pressing down. "I should have known you weren't worth my time, Ron." she grinned as Ron grabbed her foot, struggling. He was trying not to look into Kim's yellow eyes, trying not to hear the words he knew... he thought the real Kim wouldn't mean. He watched as Walter tackled Joss, sending the Diablo remote skittering across the floor towards the toy itself.

"Ten seconds remaining." the voice over the intercom warned. Walter stood in an effort to get to the Diablo and Joss grabbed his foot, knocking him to the floor.

"Kim, the rodent!" Walter shouted, pointing at Rufus, who was a few feet from the toy and it's remote.

Kim hissed, narrowing her eyes at the naked mole rat. She took a deep breath, and calmly began to sing. "Rock-a-bye Rufus, in the tree top... When the wind blows..." she continued in a remarkably sweet voice and Rufus slid to a stop, curling up and snoring only inches away from the remote. "The cradle has dropped."

"Five seconds..." the intercom warned again.

Kim used Ron as a spring board, back flipping behind the catapult as the rocket engines began to push against the foot thick, heat shielded, steel plate. Ron rolled to the side and covered his head as the rocket shot forward, filling the hanger with smoke and exhaust. The main hanger door blew apart as the rocket punched through it and climbed into the sky.

Ron remained on the floor. Despite the high pitched ringing that throbbed in his head, he noticed Kate and the Director rush through the door behind him. Joss was on her knees, shouting into her communicator and wiping her eyes. Rufus was shaking his head in confusion as he woke up, searching for the Diablo and it's controller. Kim was walking towards Ron, katana raised in two hands, being careful to avoid the sunlight that was flooding the room.

"My heart is pure..." Ron whispered to himself, propping himself up on his hands and knees.

Kim laughed. "Pure, Ron? You're a killer. You haven't been pure since graduation." she smiled. "Especially not since our first week of college." she said, bringing the katana down.

"Let's just see..." Ron said, rolling over and holding his hand out. Joss and Walter dived to the side as a length of blue glowing steel tore its way through the side of the hanger, coming to rest in Ron's hands in time to parry Kim's cleaving strike.

Ron rolled out from under Kim, shrugged off his smoldering jacket, and held the Lotus Blade at the ready. With determination in his eyes, Ron smiled. "Can I have this dance?"


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"So long as your heart remains pure, the blade will always know the way home." Sensei had said just before Ron had left the Yamanouchi school the first time. The fact that the glowing blade was in his hands meant that Kim was mistaken or lying.

"So you're embracing the killer side, are you?" Kim asked, cocking an eyebrow and holding her katana equal to Ron's. She licked her lips, showing off her fangs. "This should be fun." she grinned, circling him. "You realize that in a few minutes, I'll be able to walk out of here and nothing is going to be able to stop me."

"I know, Kim." Ron answered and their blades met in between them.

* * *

"Shouldn't we help him?" Kate asked the Director as Kim and Ron's katanas clashed and pinged in a flash of steel. Her and Dr. Director had entered the hanger in time to see the rocket launch into the sky. Joss climbed to her feet across the hanger and Rufus ran up her long jacket, hugging her cheek.

"No. Ron's doing his job by distracting Kim. We need to shut down that rocket." the Director said, striding toward Joss. Walter could be seen through the observatory window, yelling at Olivia. "Status, Joss?" she asked the teenager.

Joss looked up with red, tear filled eyes. "Wade says he's tracking the rocket. If it makes it into the stratosphere, the cybertronic sunshield that Walter programmed will block out the Miami in a few minutes, Florida in an hour, and North America in a day."

"And there'll be no way to stop it." Kate concluded, saying what they were all thinking.

"And no way to stop Kim." Joss said with a frown.

"Then we'd better hurry." Dr. Director stated, leading the two women towards the control room door. She slammed her palm onto the activation button, but was rewarded with only a negative buzzer, signally that it was locked.

Joss pressed her face up against the window. Walter and Olivia were still yelling at each other while Walter was playing with a mess of wiring that Olivia must have pulled out from underneath the control console. Rufus leaped from her shoulder, gnawed off the key pad basing beside the door, and burrowed into the cavity in the wall that was left behind.

"A naked mole rat." Kate said in surprise as the blast door slid open. "Gross, but handy."

"Game's over, Walter!" Dr. Director said, being the first one through the door. "Shut down the rocket!"

Walter spun, holding out a beam weapon in pistol form. The tip of it seemed to be steaming and covered in frost. "I'm surprised, Dr. Director. I had thought that maybe you'd be able to see what I'm trying to do. Face it. Kim Possible has done more for the world than Global Justice has since its inception."

The Director couldn't argue. Even under her predecessor, GJ didn't have as good a track record as Kim did. "You're not saving the world, Walter. You'll be ending it."

"She's right, Walter." Joss assured him. "Whatever your serum did to Kim, she doesn't even care about the world anymore."

"What do you know?" Walter laughed. "Kim Possible is the epitome of all that's good in the world. She's perfect! She's..."

Walter's rant was interrupted by Kate's foot striking his right cheek. Dr. Director leaned to the side as the cryofreeze pistol raked a beam across the wall and window, laying down a strip of glare ice as it did. A number of small, white pieces flew from Walter's mouth as he fell, striking the wall behind him. "Wow, that felt good." Kate announced with a smile.

Joss kicked the pistol away from Walter. "What happened to the overly polite Canadian?" she asked with a smile. Kate only shrugged.

"Aw.. Walt, your teeth are broken again." Olivia said, kneeling down and holding her unconscious brother in her arms.

"He'll be alright, Olivia. Right now, we need to shut down that rocket." Dr. Director said. "Can you help us?"

Olivia looked up from her place beside Walter. She shook her head. "It's too late." she said, pointing at the monitor. "It's already started." The screen showed the rocket reaching the stratosphere and small particles beginning to replicate and cling together, forming a dish like object over Miami.

"Dr. Director? I reckon you'll want to take a gander at this." Joss said, pointing out the observatory window at the shadow that was quickly growing outside of the hanger's bay door.

The Director snatched Joss's communicator. "Mr. Load, we need a solution."

"Uhm, well..." Wade stammered. "I don't know. If we had time, we could get some kind of weapon up there to destroy the transmitter, but Walter's installed the same weapons on the rocket as the Diablo's have. As soon as they activate..."

"He's right." Olivia said. "Destroying the transmitter is the only way to bring down the shield."

"So let's get something up there!" Joss shouted impatiently.

"There's no time. If Kim escapes..." Kate began. "What's with the rodent?"

Rufus had begun pulling on Joss's cheek in a panic, acting like a miniature pink beat with his claws over his head, like horns. "The Diablo!" Joss exclaimed.

"Not enough range." Olivia said. "The remote's only good for fifty meters."

"Huh?" Joss asked.

"About a hundred and fifty feet." Kate translated.

"What if we boost it with the communicator, then?" Joss asked, snatching the device back from the Director.

"That'll work!" Wade grinned over the view screen. "Good idea, Joss." Joss blushed slightly while Olivia frowned.

* * *

"Careful, Ron." Kim grinned. "Another move like that and I might just come close to getting hurt!" Every time Ron came close to hitting her, Kim would spout out a warning like that and he would shrink back, going on the defensive. Across the hangar and over equipment, Kim and Ron fought with clashing katanas.

Kim slashed low at Ron's knees, and when he leaped over it, she seemed to overcompensate, but instead followed through with a round house kick that struck Ron in the chest, knocking him onto his back. Without skipping a beat, Kim leapt high and spun the katana around mid flight to bring it down on Ron.

He scrambled out of the way and the blade pierced the concrete floor. Ron flipped onto his feet and spun, certain he had Kim trapped. Pulling a small, round container from her belt, Kim opened it and tossed her lip gloss in Ron's direction. The Lotus Blade flashed its blue halo for a moment, transforming into a nunchuku as Ron batted the container of knock out gas to the side.

Kim pulled the katana free from the floor with a grunt as Ron charged, wrapping the nunchuku around her sword. Kim pulled back on her katana instantly, yanking Ron's weapon out of his hand and flung it across the hangar with a flick of her wrist. "Aw! That's what I was gonna do!" Ron complained, leaning back as Kim's katana came back, narrowly missing his face. "Ha! Missed!"

Kim raised an eyebrow and grinned as each half of Ron's glasses fell to either side. "Mmm... not so much." she said, thrusting the blade forward. Ron turned to the side, wrapping his hands around Kim's. As Ron struggled to get the katana away from her, Kim whispered in his ear. "Look, Ron..." she said, gesturing outside. "The darkness approaches. You've never tried this hard to win before, why start now?" she hissed.

Ron looked into her yellow eyes with a sad, puppy dog look. "Because you mean more to me that I do." he replied, tearing the katana from her hands.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Heart wrenching..." she said in a mocking tone, hitting the back of Ron's knee with a snap kick, knocking him to the ground as he yelled out in shock. The katana went sliding across the floor and Kim leaped into a series of somersaults to grab it before turning to face him.

Ron slowly rose to his feet, holding his knee with one hand as the Lotus Blade returned to the other, back in katana form. "I know you don't mean what you're saying, Kim." he said, trying to sound confident.

"Says the guy that graduated with a 'C', ignored every girl that took an interest in him, and deserted his girlfriend when she needed him the most. What do you know about anything?!" Kim asked accusingly. Both katanas met in a sword lock as Kim and Ron met face to face. "Come on, Ron." she hissed. "Let's see those pathetic monkey powers of yours again. I could use a good laugh before the world becomes my playground." she grinned.

Ron was struggling to hold Kim back. "I'm not going to hurt you, Kim!" he shouted back. Suddenly, the room began to shake and a familiar, brightly colored red, black and yellow form began stepping toward them. The ceiling began to collapse as the Diablo's horns hung up lights and girders on its path toward the hanger's bay door. "Uh oh..." Ron said with a frown, looking up at the foot of the giant robot.

Kim backflipped out of the way and Ron turned and rolled in the opposite direction, watching the massive Diablo foot create an imprint where they had just been standing. The machine stopped outside of the hanger and looked up at the quickly eclipsing sun. Kim and Ron watched as large, shuttle like boosters folded out of the Diablo's back and launched it into the sky.

Ron cheered as Kim spun around to see Joss with the Diablo remote plugged into her communicator. "Looks like you won't be going outside to play today, KP." Ron said with a triumphant smile as he climbed to his feet again. Kim glared at him and bolted toward Joss. Ron's aura flickered blue for a moment, and as he caught up to Kim, he grabbed the tail of her jacket with one hand.

"Back off, Ron!" she shouted, spinning. Ron raised the Lotus Blade against the katana in Kim's hand, transforming it into a three pronged sword breaker and grappling the blade, twisting his wrist, and snapping the blade off just over the hilt. The move left an opening though, and Kim flashed her fangs.

Ron tried to push away at first as his eyes grew wide at the sudden piercing pain in the side of his neck where Kim bit down. His heart was pounding in his ears and he watched Joss shout out, dropping the remote. Kate reached out, drawing her back and Ron could feel Kim's lips curl into a satisfied smile on his neck.

"I love you, Kim." he said through gritted teeth, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close and squeezing his eyes shut. As though ignited, the blue flourescent halo erupted around them both and Kim began to push away. Her yellow eyes snapped open to see Ron's skin shine blue as they began to float, along with any equipment in the hangar that wasn't bolted down. Joss, Rufus, Kate, and Dr. Director clapped their hands over their ears and cringed as the sound of a thousand monkeys could be heard yelling aggressively and the wind picked up in the bay.

"What are you doing to me?!" Kim yelled into Ron's ear.

"What I have to." he whispered back. Ron felt a surge of power tear through him as a silent shockwave expanded outward from them, peeling open the ceiling of the hangar like a tin can and sending bits of floating equipment punching through the walls.

The group of women and Rufus were thrown back into the control room and plunged into darkness.

* * *

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking _

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

Dr. Director helped Joss to her feet. Most of the hangar seemed to now be scattered for several miles around them. She shaded her eye against the sun and smiled. Looking down, she crushed the Diablo remote under the heel of her boot, then handed the communicator to Joss.

"Are they okay?" Kate asked, picking up Olivia and a still unconscious Walter.

"I think so." Joss stated, pointing at the two forms in the center of what used to be a hangar.

_Well I'm open you're closed_

_Where I follow you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

"I'll make sure Walter doesn't go anywhere." Dr. Director said as Kate and Joss moved toward the two forms that laid at the epicenter of the blast.

Ron opened his eyes, squinting against the sunlight that was blazing into them. He lifted his hands to find the purple leather jacket that had been blown off in the explosion, shredded in his grip. "Kim?!" he shouted, thrashing his arms around.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I Somehow find_

_You and I_

_Collide_

"Ron!" came Kim's voice and her hand grabbed his. In surprise, he pulled away. "Ron, it's me!" Kim said, her voice full of tears. There were pieces of debris scattered everywhere and she began to push it away to get to Ron.

"Kim..." Ron began, but his voice cracked as his eyes slowly began to focus. Kim's form was blurry without his glasses, but he could see her eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Ron, I'm sorry!" Kim cried out, throwing her arms around him.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_But I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

For a moment, Ron pulled away again in fear. Despite Kim's strong grip around his chest, it was the familiar tightness of his best friend, and not the monster she had just been. Hesitantly, Ron put his own arms around Kim and held her close. "It's okay, KP. You're back."

"I didn't mean any of it, Ron. It was just meant to hurt you. To cut you off from your powers." Kim said, her body trembling.

Ron did his best to pull Kim closer than possible, wiping his cheeks in her hair. "It's all good, KP." he said, recalling the things he had tried to do to her when he had been under the effects of the attitudinator years ago.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I Somehow find_

_You and I_

_Collide_

"You guys okay?" Joss asked, wiping her own cheeks with the back of her hand.

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

Kim held Ron's face in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut as she pressed her lips to his. She suddenly didn't care that it became an overly wet kiss with tears dripping down her chin. She lowered her head, folding her hands in her lap. A soft, sad smile played at her lips as Ron leaned forward, lightly kissing her forehead. "I think we're okay." they said together.

Kim and Ron stood slowly as a piece of material slowly fluttered to the ground, flapping like a flag in the wind as it landed on Ron's head. He pulled the grey, tattered material off and inspected it. "Are these what I think they are?" he asked, looking down at his bare legs.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I_

_Collide_

"I have to admit..." Kate whispered to Joss. "He does have a nice, er..."

"Honky tonk bedonky donk?" Joss grinned and Kate nodded.

_You finally find_

_You and I _

_Collide_

Kim looked up suddenly. "I have to get to Nana!"

Ron nodded. "Can you guys..."

"Clean up?" Kate asked with a grin. "Of course. Canadians are always having to clean up your American messes."

_You finally find_

_You and I _

_Collide_

* * *

Kim knelt beside Nana's bed in the Miami hospital, the vitals monitor beeping regularly, if slowly. She took the old woman's hand in hers and looked into her haggard features. "I don't know where I'd be without you, Nana."

"You'll be fine, dear." Nana said between breaths as she opened her eyes and rested her other hand on Kim's.

"I messed up, Nana. I almost..." Kim began, her eyes welling up with tears.

"It's alright, dear." Nana whispered, smiling up at her granddaughter. "Do you remember that song I used to sing to you when you were just tiny?" she rasped.

Kim smiled, gripping Nana's hand in one of hers as she wiped her cheeks with the other. She nodded, and in a shaky voice, she began to sing. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living..." and before she could finish, Nana had closed her eyes and the vital monitor had degressed to a steady tone. "... my Nana you'll be." Kim clenched her teeth and managed to hold back her sobs until she felt Ron's hands on her shoulders.

* * *

**Collide, by Howie Day is added in the hopes of adding an audio representation to the final scene before Kim goes to see Nana. If you know the song, or have it, I recommend imagining it beginning as Dr. Director regains consciousness up until Kim begins singing to Nana.**

**Love You Forever is by Robert Muncsh.**

* * *


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kim stood in a knee length, black skirt next to Ron, who wore a black suit that matched nearly every other male that was at the event. She squinted slightly against the sun at all the people gathered in Middleton Park. Joss and her parents stood to one side of her. Her parents and brothers were just on the other side of Ron. Kate was standing behind her in a coincidentally similar skirt suit.

She had been surprised when the limousine had come to pick up her family with Dr. Director for the funeral, and then for the burial. Even more surprising were the two squads of Global Justice operatives holding rifles and dressed in ceremonial, navy blue uniforms. But as Dr. Director stepped out of the crowd, Kim was even more surprised, and a little guilty. The woman wore a splint over the bridge of her nose, and brandished several bruises across her face. Walking up to the head of the casket with a limp, the Director began to speak. "Former Director Kimberly Joscelyn Possible was a woman that could do, and did anything to help the world of her time. I'm sure I speak for everyone present when I speak of her as a great mentor, mother, grandmother, and friend." Dr. Director said. Several of Nana's friends from the senior's home in Florida smiled as both James and Slim Possible nodded, each holding onto the hands of their wives.

"As the previous Director of Global Justice, she saved the world many times over, but never at the expense of her family and friends. I knew the instant that she passed the torch of leadership onto me, that I would have immense shoes to fill." she continued, pausing her gaze on Kim for a moment before addressing the rest of the crowd. "I hope we all will remember her as a hero."

"So say we all." Ron said in all seriousness. Kim smiled slightly, recognizing the line from some sci-fi show he watched when he should have been doing homework. Normally, she supposed an elbow to his ribs would have been in order, but the line seemed to fit.

Dr. Director nodded and smiled. "So say we all." she repeated as the two Global Justice squads raised their rifles, firing off a series of shots.

* * *

"I guess you're grandmother was quite something, eh?" Kate said as the crowd began to disperse once Nana had been lowered into the ground.

"Neither did I, to tell you the truth." Kim admitted, still standing where she had been, looking down at the top of the casket. Finding out that her Nana had been the first woman to complete the marine's underwater demolitions course and had mastered Mantis Kung Fu with Shoalin Monks had been enough of a revelation a few years ago. But the previous Director of Global Justice? "I'm glad you came, even though you didn't have to."

"Well, actually... this is what I was sent here for by the Canadian Agency. Apparently, my great grandmother Miriam was a relative." Kate said with a smile. "Fled to Canada after some kind of trouble down here in the States about a hundred years ago."

Ron and Kim smiled knowingly at each other. "That explains a few things." Ron said, then turned suspicious. "Though not everything..."

"So who'd she marry?" Kim asked, cutting Ron off.

"Allan Peterson." Kate said. "And had a boy named Jon. My grandfather."

"So your full name would be..." Kim asked, suddenly curious.

"Katelyn Alberta Peterson." Kate nodded, rolling her eyes. "And no, Stoppable. You can't call me KP."

Ron seemed to ponder this a moment. "Y'know, I was kinda expecting something a little more creative. Like Kate Astrophe... or Katelyn Trouble, maybe."

"You're weird, Stoppable. But I like you." Kate replied with a wink as Kim subconsciously pulled her boyfriend closer. "Till the next time the U. S. of A needs a Canuck to come to the rescue..." Kate said, walking away and waving.

"Or vice versa." Kim smiled, returning the wave and beginning to walk towards her car.

"That reminds me, Kim." Ron said, digging into his suit pocket. "Kate called in a few favors and set us up for spring break in the great white north."

"You want to spend spring break... in Canada?" Kim asked disbelievingly as Ron held up a folded paper.

"Houseboating." he grinned. "It can't be any worse than our senior trip!"

"Wow, Ron. Just you and I on a lake?" Kim asked, skimming the paper. "That's romantic, even for you..." she smiled.

Ron rubbed his neck nervously and grinned. "Well, actually, I, uh..."

"Stoppable-san. It is good to see you again." Ron turned to see Yori and Sensei standing side by side next to a black limousine with a masked Ninja in the driver's seat. Yori put her palms together and bowed her head slightly. "And you, Kim Possible. You are both doing well, I hope."

Kim smiled pleasantly, interrupting Ron before he could speak as she grabbed his hand that was holding her waist. "Yes, Yori." Kim said, bowing slightly. "What can we do for the Yamanouchi School?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're related to Kim too!" Ron exclaimed.

"Er, no..." Yori said, confused. "We are here to pay our respects to a warrior hero."

"Me? Really?" Ron asked, surprised.

Yori covered her mouth and laughed slightly. "Oh, Stoppable-san. You and your American style misunderstandings. Naturally, Kim Possible's grandmother is the warrior hero of whom I speak."

"Your grandmother, Kimberly J. Possible, once saved my life." Sensei stated calmly. "It is a debt that I am afraid I was never able to repay."

"Wow... there's so much I never knew about her." Kim lamented.

Sensei then turned to Ron. "I presume that your earlier troubles have come to an end, Stoppable-san?"

"How did you know what would work?" Ron asked.

"Unlike the Yono, whose powers are only used for destruction, the Mystical Monkey Power is one of protection and healing. The thorns of a rose only cut those that wish it harm." Sensei explained.

"Right..." Ron replied in confusion.

"What Sensei means is that although the Mystical Monkey Power is a weapon, it is only to be used to protect and heal others." Yori translated.

"That's kind of an oxymoron." Kim commented.

"Kim, the guy's a Ninja master. Show some respect." Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, that's not what I... never mind." Kim said, shaking her head. Spying her parents and brothers leaving the grounds, Kim turned to Sensei and Yori. "Excuse me." she smiled, leaving the group.

Ron watched Kim walk away, her red hair blowing in the calm wind. "Oh, that reminds me... you probably want this back, right?" Ron asked, turning back and pulling a pocket knife out of his pants pocket, being careful not to let go of the Lotus Blade. But Sensei and Yori, and even the limousine had already disappeared. "Ninjas...", he growled slightly to himself.

"My condolences, Possible."

"Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked, looking up at the tall brute of a man that had intercepted her on her way to her parents. Like most everyone else, he was wearing a black suit and tie. "What are you doing here?"

"Met your grandmother for the first time in my senior year of high school." he said in his deep voice with a fond smile. "Ah, the adventures she took Cindy and I on."

"Excuse me?" Kim asked, surprised. Apparently the surprises weren't ending any time soon. "Who's Cindy, and what adventures?"

"Need to know, Possible." he said, his scowl returning. "I just wanted you to know what your grandmother meant to a lot of people." he said, clearing his throat and suddenly looking rather uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Mr. Barkin." Kim smiled. "I think I'm finally beginning to realize that."

Mr. Barkin nodded, his mouth once again positioned in a permanent frown. He seemed to be looking over her shoulder as he spoke. I'd like to stay and chat, Possible, but I've got to get back to the school before your brothers reset the security codes and lock out all the faculty again." Kim nodded and waved, then turned to see Ron speaking with an older, petite blonde woman that seemed to wear the same scowl that Mr. Barkin did. After hesitating a moment, Kim continued on to her family.

"So you really dated Mr. B in high school, coach?" Ron asked.

Cindy Tarkin seemed to smile fondly at a memory before letting a sigh escape her lips. "Till her went and joined the army. I guess he got so wound up in Mrs. Possible's adventures, that he wanted the excitement to never end." she replied.

Ron frowned. "You mean he wasn't always like that?"

Cindy smiled. "Oh no. He was as scrawny before senior year as you are now, Stoppable. It wasn't until he and I started dating that he started filling out. Of course, I was a year younger. His father always blamed me for making him repeat his last year of high school and joining the army, instead of becoming a sailor." Ron seemed to chuckle at the thought. "I see you've met ol' Barkin Senior, have you?" Ron nodded. "Well, his second wish for his boy was to teach, so there you have it."

Ron watched his old principal walk away from Kim to his little green SUV and drive off. "He always seems so angry, though."

Cindy gave a snort. "Like I said, teaching wasn't his choice. But, I suppose it still lets him make a difference in the world. After all, he seemed to do okay by you." she said, walking to her own blue minivan.

Ron smiled at the thought. After the last few days, a pinch of encouragement felt good. He looked back up at Kim and her family, who had been joined by Joss and her parents in a group hug. He raised his eyebrows and smiled when Mr. Dr. P lifted his gaze and smiled at him, waving him over.

* * *

The Global Justice Director snuck into her grand daughter's room, looked down at the tiny red haired girl, and smiled. Picking up the toddler, she softly began to sing. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my grand babe you'll be."

"Mom?" her son whispered from his daughter's door. "Betty and the rest of us are all ready to go."

"Okay, James." she whispered back. "I'll be right there." She nestled the girl back into her bed and turned to walk out the door.

"I love you, Nana." came a little voice.

The Director looked back at her granddaughter and smiled. "I love you too, Kimberly Anne." she said before quietly closing the door.


End file.
